Schwarswalder Kirsch Pie
by Whispering Darkness
Summary: New Moon. A lighthearted little story that I wrote a while ago. Just a bit of fun with Bella and the pack. Oh, and chocolaty pie.


**A.N**: Takes place during New Moon.

* * *

"I love Schwarzwalder kirsch pie" I heard Kim mournfully sigh when I stepped outside.

Quil didn't seem to notice her disheartenedness because he just beamed at her, bits of whipped cream still clinging to his cheeks. "I'd never heard of it before, but _god_ that was _really_ good."

"Was it?" Emily asked testily "I would have liked to find that out for myself but because of a pack of werewolves I never got the chance."

At that the packmembers finally seemed to shake themselves out of their pie induced daze and looked up at the angry women. Sam seemed immediately overcome with guilt and got up, walking towards Emily with a pained, apologetic look on his face.

Jared moved his panicked gaze between Kim and the empty plate that once contained the pie I had slaved over that afternoon. Well, 'slaved' was perhaps a bit of a stretch. I had gotten up late and spend a relaxed day just doing some groceries and baking. But even though I had enjoyed it those guys seriously deserved to stew over this for a while.

So I mercilessly turned to the rest of the pack and asked in a small, wavering voice; "Did you at least save me a piece?"

"Bella" My name fell from Jacob's lips and I turned to face him, curious as to what he would say, but he seemed incapable of further speech and just looked at me helplessly.

My shoulders slumped in what would hopefully be perceived as utter disappointment; "I've never made this before, I mean usually I wouldn't have the time for something like this…" I trailed of into silence for a bit letting the fact that it took me a long time to make this pie sink in to everyone's mind.

I sighed sadly, looking at the ground; "I should have tasted it at home, I mean, I wanted to but… I also wanted everyone to see it still in one piece." I shook my head at my own foolishness and turned the blame back to myself, fully aware how much that would bother Jake. "I guess it's my own fault for being such a perfectionist."

Apparently Jacob wasn't the only one bothered by my dramatic monologue. Before he even had the chance to react, Seth immediately made his way over to me, looking like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry, Bella" he told me solemnly and regretfully and I fully intended to let them of the hook right then and there when Billy joined us outside.

"So," he started cheerfully "I heard Bella made us some wonderfully pie." Everyone turned to look at the old man but no-one seemed courageous enough to inform him of the pie's demise. Nor did anyone need to because the empty plate stated the facts quite plainly. "I see" was all Billy said and he shook his head before going back inside.

Jake started to follow him but I stopped him. "Jake" I called out before he reached the door to his house. "Why don't you guys just go ahead to the beach already" I told him tiredly with a hand to my head, as though I was having a headache. "Us girls will follow in a little while, ok?" It was more of a command than a question and I wasn't very surprised when the entire pack obeyed.

Sam and Jared shot their girlfriends a few more pleading looks, probably hoping for forgiveness but ultimately turned to head to the beach as well to prepare tonight's bonfire.

Kim and Emily followed me back inside where Billy met me with an apology on his lips; "I'm sorry about Jacob and the others, Bella. You know how those guys can get…" he trailed off "Still I would have expected them to be a little more considerate. That pie must have been very good."

"It's ok, Billy. I should have know better." I took a few steps into the kitchen and leaned against the counter next to the fridge, a grin forming on my face. "In fact… I did know better."

I opened the fridge to reveal the second pie that I had taken out of my car and placed there earlier, when the guys were distracted by the first.

Kim lit up when she saw it and squealed in happiness. "You made two?"

I place the pie on the counter and rummaged in Billy's cupboards looking for some more plates. "Well, I know how those guys can get…" I echoed, shooting a grin at Billy which he returned with one of his own.

Emily smiled at me; "So that whole guilttrip…" her gentle smile turned sly. "And you told them you hadn't even tasted it for yourself yet." Contrary to the other pie, this one was missing a large piece.

I shook my head at that; "Nah, that part was true. I just saved some for Charlie." I cut out four generous pieces and passed them to the other girls, and my best friend's father.

Billy chuckled, shot me a look of what almost seemed to be approval and took his pie to the living room.

Emily, Kim and I sat down at the kitchen table and enjoyed our pie, the guys were right; it _was_ really good.

Still, good as it was, it was also _very_ filling. With some difficulty we managed to finish the pieces on our plates, but there was still at least one third of the pie left over.

"Ah! That was delicious Bella!" Kim sighed happily.

Emily nodded "I'm glad you held this back for us." she smiled at me, before frowning "I still can't believe Sam didn't save me some."

Kim nodded at that, but didn't seem too angry with Jared. I guess she's easily appeased, especially since she did get a large piece of pie in the end.

"So what should I do with the rest?" I wondered aloud. I considered giving it to the pack, but came up with a better idea shortly after. "How about a girl's night tomorrow?" I spontaneously asked the two female 'packmembers' I didn't really know them that well but I felt like we had bonded a little bit this afternoon and it seemed like a fun idea to get to know them better.

Emily smiled her characteristic, gentle smile "Oh! That sounds like a great idea."

"Yeah! We could hang out at my place and watch movies!" Kim immediately offered.

We decided to stop by Kim's house to drop off the rest of the pie before going to the bonfire because we didn't want the guys to know about it.

I hadn't exactly planned to keep it from them like that, I'd just figured that one pie, even a pretty large and filling one, wouldn't be much for a pack of perpetually hungry werewolves.

I had expected some disappointed faces when the pie disappeared too quickly and thought that would be a great time to reveal the second one.

But since they'd been so inconsiderate… well… I had no trouble keeping this little secret between us girls. And Billy.

But I was pretty sure he wouldn't tell on us.

* * *

**A.N.:** I was baking one day… I'd never made this before and I don't have a clue how Schwarzwalder kirsch pie is called in English. It's chocolaty and filled with cream and cherries. It turned out pretty yummy. Hmm…

In my world, however, there was no pack of werewolves to make said pie mysteriously disappear.

Sadly.

The trade would have beeen _so _worth it. Ah well… At least I had a yummy pie.

Love,

Maria


End file.
